The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With rapid development of computer technology, the computer is widely used and has become an indispensable tool in daily life. Increasing attention is paid to data security of a computer system, for example, by providing locking and unlocking functions of system administration authority.
Generally, under a locking state of administration authority, a user is unable to operate a system and the system may be provided with an administration authority unlocking page (for example, system identity authentication page) on which the user may input an account and a password. The administration authority may be unlocked in case of a successful authentication, and the user may operate the system. Regarding some systems with higher security level, a password may be segmented into multiple segments in the charge of different administrators. When it is necessary to operate the system, these administrators in charge need to respectively input password segments in sequence so as to unlock administration authority. This method may effectively improve system security.